


The blood off my hands

by Paradoxproductions



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Freedom, M/M, Recovery, Romance, Slice of Life, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxproductions/pseuds/Paradoxproductions
Summary: White is on the road to recovery, he is allowed some time to speak with black to see how things are going without him
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us)
Kudos: 4





	The blood off my hands

I’ve been under therapy for around a month now and my therapist is happy with my recovery and I feel happy as well... the impostor incident took a toll on all of us but under black’s suggestion I decided to see a therapist after my breakdown after killing blue.

It took a while for me to open up to being a killer of 2 lives but the therapist was understanding as he acknowledged it as self defence and blue wasn’t really human so it isn’t murder, I do kinda disagree with the statement but that wasn’t really blue so I guess that is fine?

Currently I am resting in my house, got to admit I’m starting to feel feel better but I probably will never forget what happened but I don’t need to let it affect my judgment and to help that, I am deciding to speak with Black to see how he is handling, Black is way better than I thought he was... I used to believe he was a heartless killer who has no redeeming qualities but over time I grew to appreciate his efforts and I guess if the impostors never invaded our ship then I would never trust black... wow even the worst of time have a silver lining.

Well time to go out and meet with black, I let him know in advance so he isn’t put on the spot.

I asked to meet up with black in a coffee shop, don’t know why but I thought it would seem nice plus I could introduce black to free time activities as he never really had the opportunity to really enjoy himself on his own accord.

I waited a little bit and black arrived.

“I am sorry that I am late,” black apologies 

“No worries, seeing you is fine enough for me.”

“How is your therapy doing?”, he asked,” is it doing well?”

“Yeah? The therapist told me to take it slow and learn to forgive myself.” I responded.

“So he said that cheesy shit, any could’ve told you that!” He states bluntly

“I suppose that is true.” I chuckle

“Listen why did you call me to a coffee shop? Odd place to discuss serious topics?” Black asked.

“I thought we could open up to each other to progress our relationship.” I state

“Oh ok then,” black states 

“Well we may as well have an order, hey black how do you like your coffee” I ask

“Um, I never really had the time to enjoy luxury of coffee, pass me the menu would you.”

Black mumbles to himself and he then speaks up.

“No wonder you have high energy in the morning the formula contains high caffeine levels per cup size! Plus the ingredients are unhealthy too!” He states

Oh, black never had sugary stuff before... well this could be a hidden sweet tooth waiting to be activated.

“C’mon try a latté to begin with,” I state

Without giving black a choice I proceeded to get our orders.

“I guess I should drink this...” black says with curiosity.

He took a sip and...

“My the taste is delightful, who made this?” He states with a hint of happiness,” I must show my gratitude to the person who made this!”

“Calm down black everyone has this coffee in the morning... plus we will draw a Scene to ourselves!” I gestured for black to calm himself.

“How has the others been treating you?” I asked.

“Well they are buying the pirate act,” black says,” they find it funny. I’m just following your orders.”

Oh he lacks a sense of humour as well. He must be new to a lot of this. 

I began asking black a lot of questions alongside what I have been doing, he then interjects himself.

“You sure like talking a lot.” He stated bluntly

“Oh sorry, is it annoying you?” I ask politely.

“No, I like hearing your thoughts, they interest me on a personal level as it gives me a new point of view.” Black states while blushing a little.

I began blushing a little as well... black is... black but I like him for it.

“You should... go home,” black states shyly,” you need to rest.”

“No, I want to spend more with you, black you are my cure to my problems.” I stated shyly.

“I-Impossible, people cannot be a proper cure, white you do that yes?” Black states he is covering his face and he is blushing heavily.

We spent the entire day together, black seemed interested in a lot of mundane things like... the mall and restaurants but this is his first time doing something for fun so his reactions were kinda cute.

We separated as it got late and I must admit that Black did a lot for me indirectly, the blood which once lay on my hands... I feel it fading away... I feel free from my problems ever more.


End file.
